<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You by Tammy3enn50</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627598">I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammy3enn50/pseuds/Tammy3enn50'>Tammy3enn50</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of fluff, Angst, Angst with an okay ending, F/M, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, mentions of self harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammy3enn50/pseuds/Tammy3enn50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he has everything he's ever dreamed of, Merlin has some fears and things he'd with would go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Snow White (Red Shoes and the 7 Dwarfs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin stood on one of the bridges of the castle and stared down at the buildings and bridges below. A soft breeze in the chilly hair fluffed his hair as he felt an anxious feeling in his gut. He was married, he was with someone he loved and he had a home now. But it just didn’t feel right.<br/>
He shifted his arm and looked at the anterior surface of his forearm, gently tracing his fingertips along the scars. It was a thing he hated but could never rid of. And if Snow ever noticed it, well... He knew she would be heart broken.<br/>
And despite everything, he wasn’t sure if he was loved. If his feelings were true and if she even loved him at all. She loved the other him. The small, green him… The one he hated the most and daily dreamed of no longer being. A reminder of his selfish behavior.<br/>
His eyes went down to stare at the heights and he recalled the feeling of falling. The rush. The moment he believed he was going to die and sacrifice himself because he loved her so much.<br/>
He did die.<br/>
And the only thing he could think was that he wasn’t who she wanted to be with. He wasn’t who deserved to be with her.<br/>
Merlin slipped his wedding band off his finger and looked over the delicate carvings and the gems studded around the band. It was a beautiful day. A wedding between a beautiful woman whose heart was so pure and full of love and a self man who cared too much about looks for far too long.<br/>
She was so helpful and honest when he was cursed. Some of it was selfish, but he even helped her when she wasn’t wearing the shoes. To others he seemed like a jerk freak, but he did want to be good. Being a hero was his life, but he was too caught up in it all. His true form was just a presentation of a jerk who cared about looks too much.<br/>
Did he really deserve this? He was always so cocky and selfish. While Arther was pretty selfish himself he still had quite the heart. Though a one track mind at that.<br/>
Merlin’s fingers slipped and the ring spun falling from his hand. He gasped and threw himself into the railing, his hand tossed down as he desperately reached for it. His fingers bumped into the ring and his fingers clamped around it, squeezing. His hair fluffed in the wind and the only thing preventing him from falling was the railing and his legs. He stared down again, then pushed himself back gasping.<br/>
“Merlin!” A cry came from one of the buildings.<br/>
He turned startled as he opened his hand to look at the ring. Snow came up to him, panicking and stumbling.<br/>
“Merlin.” She breathed.<br/>
Merlin met her eyes and they welled with tears. He rushed into her and wrapped his arms around her squeezing, ring desperately clutched in his hand.<br/>
“Are you okay?”<br/>
“No I’m not...”<br/>
“Oh…” She placed her hands against his back, still not used to his height. “Come inside, I don’t want you to get hurt.” She went to move back but he clung to her, so she stepped with him. Once inside the room, which was sorta like a den, he pulled from her and covered his face sobbing into his hands.<br/>
“Merlin, what’s wrong?”<br/>
He held his face, it warm to his hands and his ring slipped from his hand again, fumbling to the ground. He yelped and threw himself to the floor, searching for it, face bright red.<br/>
Snow kneeled to the ground and searched for it herself. When she spotted it he was turned away, pattering his hands on the cold stone. She studied the ring and looked at him.<br/>
“Merlin.” She said in almost a whisper. He jolted and whipped around meeting her eyes. He came over and sighed. “Relax it’s okay.”<br/>
He held his hand out and she gently placed the ring onto his hand surprising him. Her eyes went up and met him with a smile but then she did a double take at his arm, her mouth opening to speak. Merlin pulled his arm back and placed it against his chest, panicked for a moment.<br/>
“Thank you.” He looked down and away, biting his cheek, his face a little less red, but eyes burning from tears. He rubbed his face with his bicep.<br/>
“Merlin, what happened to your arm.”<br/>
“Nothing.” He wrapped his other hand around his arm protectively.<br/>
“But…” She scooted towards him and he leaned back. “It’s alright. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”<br/>
“I know. But.” He looked aside. “I’m fine.” His body trembled, adrenaline still rushing.<br/>
Snow sighed, her hands placed on her thighs. “Merlin, you’re shaking and crying.”<br/>
“I almost fell.”<br/>
“What were you doing?”<br/>
“I almost lost my ring.” He made a grabbing motion with his hand.<br/>
Snow looked at him desperately and came up and hugged him. He hugged back, savoring how warm she was. “I’m sorry.”<br/>
“For what?”<br/>
“For everything.”<br/>
Snow pushed her hands into his back and could hear his heart beat in his chest. A much quicker pace than normal.<br/>
They stayed like that for a while, till his breathing calmed and his body relaxed. She looked up to his face and he stared at her. She leaned up and kissed him, which he reciprocated.<br/>
“I love you. I always will.” Snow promised her face close to him.<br/>
“I love you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk man. I love this movie so much and it means so much to me. I had an idea and went with it. It's just, at the ending of the movie he looks so sad and even during the wedding. To me I feel he'd be overshadowed by his cursed form.</p><p>I wanna make more but we have to see. I'd love to write anything someone may want.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>